1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a music search apparatus and method using an emotion model and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for searching for music using an emotion model that is generated according to similarity between emotion types.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid increase in the amount of information, demands for technology for searching for, classifying and recommending information have increased. In particular, when the number of files exceeds several thousands or several tens of thousands as in the case of music files, technology for searching for and recommending the desired music is required.
In the prior art, genre information and singer information were used to search for and recommend music. A genre is a category required to classify music according to the form or features thereof and has been most widely used. Singer information enables music to be searched for and recommended by grouping singers that share similar musical tendencies based on the singers' musical tendencies. However, this results in the inconvenience of preliminary information about genres being required and that of the names of all singers, the names of singers who share similar musical tendencies, or songs sung by relevant singers having to be known if music is to be searched for based on singers.